Parenthood my way
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Another twist to Parenthood my way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning after a very stressful night Sara walk's into the diner and goes to sit up at the counter.

Sara takes a deep breath ''hey.'' she says

Adam just look's at her and slide's her some coffee ''what?'' he question's her

''thank you.'' she says and sip's at it. ''the liquor bottle's were open again.'' Sara tell's him

''yea and I don't know if it was Drew,Amber, or Seth'' she tell's him

''NO they're drinking again?!'' Adam asks

''as I said I don't know who it was and I don't want to jump to conclusion's and accuse the kid's if they innocent or if it was Seth or if one them did it and isn't fessing up and yea look's like it and it smelled like pot again.'' Sara tell's him

Adam scof's ''Amber and really how could ya tell?'' Adam asks her

Sara scot's and rolls her eyes ''Hi I know what pot smell's like and the entire front yard smells like it.'' Sara tell's him

''ugh I guess I will talk to them about that again.'' he tell's her

''No it's okay they are just going to say leave them alone and that your not thier father.'' she tell's him

''so how's it going?'' he asks her

''you mean bar tending and raising 2 kid's who are ungreatfull?'' she asks him

''I ment how's it going in general?'' he asks her

''oh fine.'' she tell's him

''yea and how are Drew and Amber?'' he asks her

''Drew is himself and Amber is your typically moody and angry teenager who told me that she isin't moving to Berkley that she is going to move in with her boyfriend Damien.'' she tell's him

''oh.'' he says

''yea and I told her that we have to move because we don't have a choice because I am out of money and I want them to have a chance to be with family and become upstanding citizen's in the world.

''and is Seth still staying and living in Fresno?'' he asks her

''yea I think so.'' she tell's him

''oh.'' he tell's her

''how are Haddie and Max doing?'' Sara asks them

''Haddie's great and Max well we are concerned about Max he keeps having these bad temper tantrums.'' Adam tells her

''oh well I'm sorry Adam.'' she tells him

Adam just shrug's his shoulder's.

''well it just is what it is.'' he says

''but that must be really hard on Christina how is she taking and handling it?'' Sara asks him

''it is and she's emotional about it.'' Adam tells her

''oh I'm so sorry Adam.'' she says sincerly

Adam just nod's not really looking at her.

Sara just sit's there watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam think's about what Sara had just told him about Amber.

''What?!'' Adam says

Sara jump's.

''What do you mean Amber want's to move in with her boyfriend she's 16!'' he says

''Adam calm down I already told her that that's not happening because we are moving to Berkley whether she like's it or not and that is exactly how she got started moving in with Seth when I was her age and and being in love with him and one thing led to another and then I found out I was pregnant with her.'' she tell's him

''so how are the kid's taking moving to Berkley?'' Luke asks her

''oh well not so good Amber and Drew are mad and don't want to move away from thier friend's and what they know but I want them to have a chance to be with family and become decent upstanding citizens of the world.'' she tell's him

''okay well I have to get to work

''okay well have a good day big brother.'' Sara tells him

''I will.'' Adam says and kisses his cheek and leaves the diner and get's in his car and goes to work.

Later that night it's raining in Berkley when Sara walk's into the diner and goes to sit up at the counter and take's a deep breath ''hey.'' she says

Adam look's at her

''hello big brother have you seen or heard from any of my children tonight?'' she asks him

''I havn't no sorry.'' he tell's her

''okay I have to go find and track them all down.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and dump's her coffee into a to go cup.

''thank's.'' she says and takes it and leave's the diner and get's into her jeep and drive's around for a while before she find's her son outside a liquor store/gas station and sit's there and look's at him and park's and get's out of her jeep and makes her way over to him and he make's his way over to her.

''oh look at you look at you.'' she says sympathically

''for what it's worth you have me I'm not going anywhere and I'm really sorry but that's going to have to be enough.'' she tell's him

They hug for a few minute's.

''come on let's get you home before you get sick.'' she says and walk's with him to her jeep and get's him in and get's in the driver's seat and take's him home.

''okay go inside and take a shower so you don't catch pneumonia and do your homework and I will be back after I find your sister.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and get's out of the crap mobile and goes into the house.

Sara pull's away from the house to go and try to find Amber.

Later that night when Sara get's home from looking for Amber she goes into the house.

''hey'' she says in a stressfull tone to Drew

''hey where were you?'' he asks her

''oh out driving around looking for your sister I can't find her anywhere do you know where she is or might be it's getting late and I am getting worried about her and her cell isn't on or she's ignoring me and not answering it.'' she tell's him

''I don't.'' he says not looking up from his video game

'' thank's your being a real help there Drew.'' she says angrily 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

the phone ring's Sara pick's it up.

''Hello?'' Sara says

''Sara?'' her brother Adam says

''oh Adam great do you know where my daughter is?'' she asks him

''yes she's down here at the police station with my daughter they got busted tonight.'' he tell's her

''ok thank you so much tell her I will be right down there ah bye.'' she says and hang's up

''what?'' Adam asks her

''I...I gotta go.'' she tell's him

''go where?'' he asks her

''down to the police station Amber's in jail with Haddie.'' she tell's him

''What what happened?!'' he says

''I don't know but I'm going to find out I have to go I'll be right back.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' Drew says

''okay.'' Sara says and grab's her purse and key's and leave's the house and drive's down to the police station.

A little while later Sara get's down to the police station and goes inside and see's her brother.

''Adam'' she says

''hey it's alright okay they wern't offically booked so it's not going to go on thier record's.'' he tell's her

''I'm so sorry.'' she says to Adam and Christina and look's at her daughter thru the bar's and wait's for her to be released.

Sara take's her out to the car holding onto her the entire time.

''get in.'' Sara says and opens the door and let's her get in and closes the door and goes around to the other side and get's in.

''and just what the hell were you thinking where were you I was worried sick about you!'' Sara yells at her and start's her crap mobile up.

Amber just get's a cigarette out of her jacket pocket and light's it up.

''No just give me that and put it out!'' Sara says and takes it and throw's it out her window.

''this needs to stop Amber you are done!'' she tell's Amber and takes her pack of cigarette's

''HEY!'' Amber says

''NO DONE!'' Lorelai tell's her and tries to keep herself together while she is driving them home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the girl's get home Sara pull's into the driveway and turn's the crap mobile off.

''Go to your room I'm tired of looking at talking to and putting up with you for tonight.'' Sara tell's her

''But!'' Amber says

''NO butt's Amber NOW!'' Sara says angrily

''I need my cigarette's back to relax.'' Amber tell's her

''NO YOU DON'T JUST GO AMBER!'' Sata tell's her forcefully

''FINE I'M SO TIRED OF THIS FAMILY ANYWAY'S!'' Amber scream's

''YEA AND YOU JUST GO THINK ABOUT THAT AND WHERE YOU WOULD BE AND END UP IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE ME IN YOUR LIFE TO SAVE YOUR BEHIND EVERYTIME YOUR FATHER WOULD OF KICKED YOU OUT AND YOU WOULD OF BEEN LIVING ON THE STREET'S IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME!''Sara yells at her

Amber get's out of the crap mobile and slam's the door and goes inside the house.

Sara follow's in behind her and throw's her key's on the desk.

''hey is everything and she okay?'' he asks her

''yea everything's fine baby I'm just going to go upstairs and take a hot shower to warm up and get into bed.'' she tell's him

''okay night baby.' she tells Drew and kisses his head watching him play video games

Sara goes upstair's to shower and throw her pajama's on and crawl into bed and start's to smell smoke and get's up from her room and open's the door to Amber's room.

''you are not suppossed to be smoking especially here in grandma and grandpa's house we are guest's in this house come on try!'' she screams at Amber and goes to walk out

''Mom?'' Sara asks sadly

''yea?'' Sara answers her

''it wasn't my pot I don't do that anymore please trust me.'' Amber tells her

''I can't trust you anymore Amber you have mad me mad and embarrassed me tonight and you have lost my trust and I don't know when you are going to earn it back it's going to be a very very very long time until you can prove to me that you can earn and deserve my trust back goodnight Amber.'' Sata tells her

''Mom I'm sorry.'' Amber says

''go to bed Amber!'' Sara tells her and bend's down and kisses her head

''mommy loves you.'' Sara tells her

''Mom gross!'' Amber says and pushes her away

Sara turn's off the light and shut's her door and goes back to her bedroom and sit's on the side of her bed with her head down.


End file.
